A Heartless Marriage
by KlarolineSince97
Summary: Klaus is the new king , who is tempremental and violent but when he is in need of a wife , and Caroline catches his eye , will she be able to change him .
1. Decision time

**WITH CAROLINE :**

"Elena ! You've been accepted !" Caroline shouted happily .

Elena runs out of her room grabbing the letter and stares at it shoked "Oh God !"

Laughs at her friends reaction " I stil dont see why you want to do this Elena " Caroline laughs .

"Oh just shut up!, anyways , you got invited two , I wonder how tylers going to take it " Elena sais .

Rolls her eyes opening the letter " congratulations you have been accepted to meet the king of England , next Saturday ." Caroline sais not looking at all amused

"OMG , were going to meet the king " Elena sais jumping up and down with excitment .

" How can you stand him ? He is an awful king and he is so spoilt . Anger him and your dead , Literally !" Caroline sais putting her hand on her hip .

"Even if he is all off that , he is so beautiful !" Elena sais dramatically falling on the bed with a sigh .

" Oh come on Elena , he is only inviting us because our family is high up in the ranking " Caroline sais rolling her eyes .

"You say that like it's a bad thing " Elena sais smirking .

"His a jerk and i'm not going " Caroline sais stubornly .

" You have to go , mum will kill you if you dont " Elena said grabbing Caroline by the shoulders .

"I'm not going , and that finale " Caroline sais looking Elena in the eye .

"Stop being sutch a brat ! mum is depending on us !" Elena shouts angryly , storming out of the house , slamming the door shut .

**WITH KLAUS :**

"How many did I accept ?" Klaus asked looking bored .

"only 100 out of thousands , KLaus , this is bad , you need to find a wife , brother " Sais Elijah.

"Dont look at me like that Elijah ! not one off them fit my interest ! " klaus said streesed.

"Im sorry brother " Said elijah .

"Tell me brother , witch is the prettiest? " KLaus asked , cocking his head to the side .

"The forbs sisters are admired by many men , but Caroline is known to be the better looking one out off the sisters , and shes the oldest " Elijah said honestly .

"Make sure there both hear on Saturday " said KLaus .

"I've heard Caroline is very stubborn , she may not turn up " Elijah said looking down .

" MAKE SURE SHE IS HERE ! Yelled Klaus .

"Yes brother " Elijah said walking out .

**WITH ELENA :**

Runs into someone while she is crying " Oh , im sorry ". Elena said trying to wipe her tears away .

"Elena , whats wrong ? " Came a voice from above .

"Damon ? , I needed to get away from it all ." Elena sais , frowing her self into Damons arms .

" Come on , lets get you inside ... Whats wrong ?" Damon asked , while stroking her hair .

"Caroline happend " Elena said sobbing .

" Again ? " Damon asked with raised eyebrows .

"Knocks on Carolines door " Care-bear can you please open the door "  
Elena sais sighing .

" Go away Elena! " Caroline , shouts through the door .

"I'm sorry Caroline , I was just upset , you know ,I really want to go "Elena sais softly .

"Friends again ? " Caroline said opening the door and hugging Elena "I'm sorry , for being so stubborn "

"No , I'm sorry " Elena said smilling .

Caroline had gone out that night . The next morning , she woke up , realising she was at whoevers she had fallen asleep at .  
She slipped out of the ebd and grabbed a towek that was on the golden chair . This guy was high class . The whole room was solid gold . Caroline soon began picking up her scattered clothes as she was trying to hurry before the mystery man woke . As the thought of not being caught ran threw her mind a husky but tired voice was heard .

"What are you doing ? " I heard the guy said .

Carolines face dropped as she heard his voice . The voice she hatted so much .

"I said , what are you doing ?" The guy said raising his voice .

Turns around with her towel still wraped tight around her ."I...I ."

Whats your name ? He said wrapping the sheets around his torso .

"I was picking up mu clothes because they were scattered " Caroline said strongly .

" I asked you what your name was " He said raising his voice .

" Caro...Caroline " Caroline said .

"I'm Kin..." He was saying when she cut in .

"I know who you are ... King KLaus " Caroline said with a hint of discust in her voice .

"Ah ... Caroline Forbs , so the rumors are true , beautifull but dirty in the bedroom " KLaus said turning his head to the side .

Caroline was shaking in fear . Yes she hated him terrible . But she also feared him aswell . All it took was one wrong move and she would be dead .

" I have to go home , my mother is waiting for me " Caroline said softly .

Nods , before kissing her lightly " I look forward to seeing you tomorrow .

Caroline got dressed and left quicly .

**WITH KLAUS :**

" Everyone , cancel it all , I already know who I want to marry " Klaus said walking into the meeting .

"Brother , you havent meet any off them yet "Elijah said looking confused .

"Sure I didn't , Just make sure Caroline Forbs is hear tomorow " Klaus said smirking .

"Wait ... so the rumors are true ..." Elijah said sighing .

KLaus , smirks walking out of the meeting .

To be continued .

**AN: hope you liked it , please review , second chapter will be up shortley :)**


	2. THe ball & the wedding

_**AN: Sorry for the wait , Hope you enjoy it .**_

AT the ball , Caroline was stood talking to King KLaus , she looked very uncomfartable , but she had to talk to him , or he might start throwing a tantrum and kill her .

Lifts Carolines chin examining her face " You are very beautiful Caroline " KLaus said smilling .

"Thanks " Caroline said , moving her face out of his grip .

"Caroline , you no what the perpose of this ball is for , do you not ? " Klaus questioned , with a blank expresion .

"I heard that you are looking to find a bride " Caroline said , glarring at him .

Thinks for a moment " I'd like for you to be my bride & queen Caroline " KLaus said , observing her face .

Worried that he might be serious she said "Im not queen material , King Klaus "

"Nonsence you'd be a perfect queen " Klaus said brushing off her comment . "Oh and call me Klaus , after all , we are to be marriade "

sighs "I am sorry...Klaus...but I am going to have to re-" Thinks about what sje was about to say , and that if she sais it , she will be dead by morning " Never mind " Caroline sais forsing a smile .

Smiles as he thinks she has accepted "Wonderful , the wedding will be heald next Monday " KLaus said smilling .

"Klaus , your a wonderful king , I respect you as a leder and king ( thats a total lie , she thinks to herself ) But...I...I don't love you in the way a wife is supposed to love a husband ..."Caroline said carefully .

"You will grow to love me "KLaus groweld at her ."Oh and by the way , you will move into the palace tomorrow ." Klaus sais as he leaves.

Caroline stood were Klus stood moments ago looking horified . She wasnt ready to get married !

Elena , was stood in shook after hearing what had been said .  
"OH MY GOD CARE ! your going to be queen of England ! "Elena squeled happily .

"Are you insane ! I cant marry him , heck I cant get married at all , I'm only 21 ! " Caroline said .

"IM sorry , I dind realise that you are against being the queen ! "Elena yelled at caroline , not getting why she didnt want too queen .

"Yeah , well I don't , Hey Elena , can I ask you something ? "Caroline said nerviously .

"Sure , what is it ?"Elena asked , calming down slightley .

"Can you move in with me , I don't want to live hear by my self "Caroline asked , whilest bitting her lip .

"You wouldn't be alone , you would have king klaus , but of course I will , well if thats all right with "Elena said happily .

"Oh Elena , what am I gonna do ! I'm not ready to marry anyone yet ! " Caroline said leaning into her sister .

"I know your not , but your gonna have to be .."Elena said softley .

**ONE WEEK LATER , AT THE WEDDING** **:**

The scenery was beautiful . But she wasnt ready to get marriade . Everything was just how she had always imagined .

When Caroline reatches the end of the asilee her hand trembles as she puts it into KLaus' bigger hand .

KLaus caresses her hand as the priest talks .

Before Caroline new it , the priest was anouncing them man and wife .

As soons as Caroline felt KLaus' soft lips on her own , she was horrified , even though she liked the kiss , she didnt like him and she didnt want to be marriade to him !

As they pulled away a few tears fell from Carolines eyes and Klaus wiped them away " Tears of joy I hope " KLaus said starring at her with a smug smile .

"of course " Caroline lied

_**AN: SO SHORT CHAPTER , BUT STILL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT**___


	3. Temper , temper AND THE SHOOK

_**Im so sorry for making you all wait for so long , i've been really busy and to be honest , I lost hope in my writting , but today I decided to will my self to write , and im glad i did , as i love writing , so hear goes .. hope you like it ...**_  
_**No mean ghost reviews .**_

-

Every time , Klaus talked to Caroline she ignored him , everytime he touched her , she flinched , she just didnt like him . And she hated the fact that she was being forced to do all this .

"Is something wrong , sweetheart ? " Klaus asked with a frown on his face , he was just confused as to why she was acting so tense , it had been 4 months since the wedding , you would think that she would be used to him by now .

Caroline looked away , why did he have to choose me ? He could have had any girl that he wanted , so why me ? ... Caroline thought to her self .

"Can you , like , stop calling me , sweetheart and love ? Its like so anoying !" Caroline said frowning at him . " My names CAROLINE , CA-RO-LI-NE !"

"Come know , sweetheart , don't be like that " Klaus said in a warning voice .

Caroline glares at him " Why me ? " Caroline said softley .

"Why , you what ? " Klaus asked utterly confused .

"Why did you pick me ? " Caroline said looking him in the eyes .

" I picked you " Klaus said taking a step towards her " Because your : Beautiful , Intelligent , sexy , stubborn , different and interesting and quite frankley Caroline your fall off light " Klaus said smilling at her .

"Thanks " Caroline said , giving him an actual smile .

Caroline decides to take a walk in the gardens , and spots the guards arresting , Anna , the enw servant girl .

"Klaus !" Caroline calles as she runs to him " Why are they arresting Anna ?" Caroline asked glancing from the girl to klaus .

"Because she was caught in our room " Klaus said cassualy .

"She was getting me a book , I asked her to get it the other morning when I saw her in the kitchen !" Caroline said franticley .

"What were you doing in the kitchen ? Haven't I told you that you are not to go down there ! " Klaus snapped at her.

"I-I " Caroline stutterd , as Klaus grabbed her by the elbow and proceded to march to their room .

" Leave me alone Klaus !" Caroline screamed at him .

" Don't you DARE talk to me like that !" Klaus screamed at her .

"But Klaus..." Caroline began .

"Not another word " Klaus glared at his wife .

"Fine " Caroline glares at him before proceding to march to the bathroom and slam the door .

Klaus , wasn't used to women treating him like this , and no woman , ever dared talk to him like that , let alone slam a door in his pressence .  
But he had to remember , he liked her because she was different , because she didnt swoon at his accent or faint in his pressence . No he liked her because she hated him , and she was a challenge .

"CAROLINE ! Klaus shouted .

Caroline was shoked to hear him shout like that , sure in the four months that they had been marriade , he had shouted , but never like that .  
Caroline decided that it was for her own good , that she oppened the door , so she did , and what she saw scared her ,Klaus was standing there , possible fuming , the veins on his neck were popping out , from were he was so angry .

"DONT YOU DARE , DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN ! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT ! "Klaus screamed in her face .

Caroline nodded in fear .

Caroline had known that had a temper , but she didnt expect it to be that bad , but seeing him like that was terrifiing. You wouldn't want to be in his presence , when he was in a fit of rage .

Klaus stard at her for a few more seconds before storming off . Once he left , Caroline threw her self on the bed and cried for hours until she fell asleep .

_

One morning at breakfast , Klaus said something that shooked Caroline .

"Im twenty six , now Caroline , and I need an heir to carry on in my footsteps as I grow old " Klaus said as he took a sip from his juice .

Caroline precided to spit her juice all over his face , in shook , but regreted it once she saw were it had gone .

"OMG , I'm so sorry , Klaus " Caroline said nervousley as she wiped the juice off of his face .

Klaus growls , but as soon as he saw how scared she was , he softened " Its ok , I understand that , that was a shoke to you " Klaus said smilling softley .

" Klaus ?" Caroline sais softley .

" Yes ?" Klaus said eyeing her suspicially .

"I have been to scared to tell you ..." Caroline said .

"Tell me what ? , what have you done ? have you been cheating on me ?!" Klaus said , standing in a fit of rage as he started to throw things around the room .

"I havent done nothing !" Caroline said deffending herself .

"Oh so im ment to believe that !" Klaus shouted in her face .

" Well if you werent sutch an idiot then you would of founf out that im pregnant another way !" Caroline screamed in his face , and the put a hand over her mouth as she shut her eyes , to scared to see his reaction .

"What ? " Klaus sad softley looking at her .

"Im pregnant " Caroline said whilest tears streamed down her face .

-L_O_V_E_K_L_A_R_O_L_I_N_E-  
Im so sorry that i maid you all wait so long , and if any off you dont follow the story anymore , i totally understand , hope you like it , thanks xxxxx

**_A special_****_ thank you to : who added this story to Fav ._**

**_Aaaammber _**  
**_DreamsBeatReality _**  
**_ILoveKlaroline _**  
**_MerlinAndArthur _**  
**_Pinkgem22 _**  
**_Rucky _**  
**_SHAH101 _**  
**_adaydreamaway98 _**  
_**gothicpoet0615**_  
**_iiheartful _**  
**_jkim1 _**  
**_kattenalice _**  
**_ravensalvatore1999 _**  
**_ .167_**

**_A Special thanks to : who followed this story ._**

_**Aaaammber **_  
_**IAteTheCookie45 **_  
_**Klaus-Caroline-I Fancy You **_  
_**MerlinAndArthur **_  
_**MysticxVamp **_  
_**NicoleCC **_  
_**Paris101 **_  
_**Passions2Write **_  
_**Rucky **_  
_**Soihra **_  
_**Thexjamstervidsx **_  
_**adaydreamaway98 **_  
_**angel1725 **_  
_**bunnykay **_  
_**castle2000 **_  
_**gothicpoet0615 **_  
_**heartvampires **_  
_**jkim1 **_  
_**kattenalice **_  
_**skittleysweet **_  
_** .167 **_  
_**tweety472 **_

_**A special thankyou too : everyone who reviewd . **_


	4. Tears and April

_**So , Im glad that you all liked the chapter that was uploaded last night , so I decided to upload another chapter today .**_

_KLAROLINE_

**Heart beats fast**  
**Colours and promises**  
** How to be brave **  
** How can I love **  
** When I'm afraid To fall**

** But watching you stand alone **

**all off my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow **

**_I thought that these song lyrics suit Caroline and Klaus' fellings towards eachother , quite well :)_**

_

"What ?" Klaus asked ,whilest starring at Caroline intentley .

"I'm pregnant " Caroline sais starring him in the eye , whilest tears fell freeley down her face .

Klaus just stood there starring at her , in all honesty , he was to shooked to say a word . But after a few minuets , Caroline could withstand the silance no longer .

"Say something , please " Caroline said , grasping his hand .

"Why didn't you tell me , when you found out ? Klaus asked quietley .

"I was scared , what more do you want me to say , it's not as if I know you , I thought that you would be opposed to the idea of having a baby " Caroline said , suddenley finding her feat rather interresting .

"So you thought that I had no right to know , that YOU , MY WIFE , ARE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD !" Klaus scremed , but as soon as he saw Caroline flinch and cower away in fear he turned around , and started pacing , to try and calm himself down a bit .

"I'm sorry " Caroline said quietley .

"How far along are you ?" Klaus said turning to face her .

"6 Weeks , give or take " Caroline said , trying to lighten the mood .

"Right , I will get the court phisishion to take a look at you , and make sure that everything is alright " Klaus said before he gave her a smalle nod and proceded to walk to the door .

Just before he left he heard her speak "Thank you " she said smilling at him lightley . And for somereason that gave him hope .

-

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER AT BREAKFAST :Klaus' pov**_

"Hows the baby ?" I asked Caroline , really though , I wanted to ask her how she was , don't get me wrong I care about the baby , but I love Caroline , and I wish I could tell her , but as if she would ever love someone like me , she already made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me , when we first met .

"It's fine ! " Caroline snapped at me , witch i admit I found rather shoking .

"Excuse me ?" I asked whilest i raised my right brow . " Who are you to talk to me like that ?" I asked , raising my voice slightley .

"I am your wife , and the queen of England at that , sure , its only by marriage , but that doesn't make me any less important !" she scremed in my face .

"All I did was ask how the baby was !" I said through gritted teath . I closed my eyes to calm my self down , but when I opened them , I saw Caroline with her hands over her face crying .

"Why don't you ever ask how I'm doing , I mean I am the one carrying the baby !" Caroline said through sobs ." Don't worry , I know that you don't care about me ". Caroline said as she walked out of the room .

"I do care about you " I said , not as if she could hear me though " I sighd .

_

Caroline decided to go get some breakfast else were , so she went to the kitchen to find her favourite kitchen servant April , who was also her friend .

Giggles and shakes her head " So tell me about you and matt " ( Matt was the stable boy , him and April had started flirting a year back , but hadnt really done much else .

"What do you want to know ?" April asked smilling at Caroline as she made them both a snak .

"Everything , and dont leave out any details " Caroline said smirking as she popped an olive into her mouth .

April giggles and sais " Well the other day , he took me for a walk , and we had a picnik under the oak tree in the field " April said blushing .

"Omg , he kissed you didn't he !" Caroline said , smirking .

You see April was a kind off reserved Girl , not like Caroline he was always a flirt .

"I don't know what you're talking about " April said smirking as the blushe rose to her cheaks .

Caroline laughs " Your blushing " So I take it that that is a yes then ?" Caroline said smilling .

April rolles her eyes and nods .

"So Caroline , whats going on with the baby ? "April asked as she ate her sandwitch .

Caroline looked down and put a hand on her stomach smilling " Well I've got an apointment with the court phisishion on Tuesday , will you come with me April , please !" Caroline said , pleading with her friend .

"Why don't you ask your husband to go with you ?" April said smirking .

shrugs " I'd rather you go with me " Caroline sais as she sees April frown " What , it's a crime for me to want you to come with me instead ?" Caroline asked with her mouth full .

"Don't you want him to be there ?" April asked Caroline .

"Well of course I do , but I dont feel comfortable with him seeing me like that , and knowing him , he will start asking me all these questions , that I don't want to know the answer to " Caroline said sighing putting her head on the table .

April laughd at her friends reaction " Talk to him , you might be shoked to find out that he actually wants to go ." April said smilling .

_**And that is were I'm leaving , it , I hope you all like this chapter as I put a lot off effort in , considering that I have finals every day this week , so I doubt that I will be uploading soon , but that does depend on the response I get to these last to chapters that I have uploaded , well Im off to study now xxx**_


End file.
